


The Responsibility

by Dalley



Category: Yakari (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Romance, The Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalley/pseuds/Dalley
Summary: Yakari discovers his love to Rainbow and learns about responsibility... but not the one he thought.
Relationships: Yakari/Rainbow





	The Responsibility

First sun rays filled the valley as the sun raised above the eastern horizon, announcing the beginning of a new day. The forest began being filled with sounds of birds leaving their nests in order to find food, beavers preparing to cut down another plenty of trees, and other bizarre sounds that our modern minds cannot understand in full.

Meanwhile, in a camp located in said valley, Sioux people started to emerge from their tipis and prepared for another day of work - looking for bison herds, scouting for a place to settle (in case that something happens), constructing new canoes, and many more.  
In one of these tipis, Yakari had woken up and started washing his face and chest. Today, he wanted to take his best friend, Rainbow, on a ride to the place in the mountains he discovered two days before - the view from that point was astonishing, and the place was almost completely remote save for one narrow path starting in one canyon with an entrance well hidden by the bushes. It was the perfect place to spend some time alone. Some would say it was a romantic idea with maybe something more, but Yakari did not feel that. Yes, he indeed went on adventures together with Rainbow, but often there were other people or animals around; this time, he just wanted to be with her alone, so that they could talk about more serious things than the ordinary ones.

After washing his face and torso, Yakari put on his shirt, bandana and his feather, then walked out of his tipi. He went to his mother to get something for breakfast; then, very excited about what was to come, ran to his horse, Little Thunder, to tell him about the journey. Seeing his friend in such good mood talking about riding with Rainbow to a hidden place in the mountains took the pony by a surprise, but nevertheless, Little Thunder replied that he will be ready to set off when Yakari wants to. That said and done, there was only one thing left. Yakari, filled with excitement, walked to Rainbow’s tipi to greet her and invite her for the ride. However, when he opened the tipi’s door and peeked inside, he saw something he probably was not supposed to.

Rainbow was washing herself. With clothes off. And with her rear exposed to Yakari peeking into her tipi.

The boy was shocked to see his best friend naked for the first time in his life, and his head was still peeking into the tipi for a couple of seconds. He wanted to get out of there as soon as possible and forget about that situation, but… there was something that actually made him not want to leave. Eventually, he put his head out of the tipi, silently closed the door, and stared at it for a brief moment. Then, he felt something else and new.

A small bulge formed in his trousers.

A bit scared, Yakari wanted to serenely skedaddle to his tipi, but as soon as he made a few steps, his mother, Braid Night, came around the corner.  
“Oh, Yakari, you’re here? I thought you left the camp after the breakfast,” she said.  
“Actually, no, I didn’t leave it at all, I just wanted… to…” answered Yakari, stuttering a bit.  
“Wanted to do what? Visit Rainbow?”  
“Um, yes, but…”  
“Isn’t it the time when she is busy in her tipi and doesn’t want anyone to interrupt her?”  
“Probably… I mean, I don’t know that, mom…”  
“So you mean, that after breakfast, you went to visit Little Thunder, then wanted to visit Rainbow, but ended up in front of her tipi, not entering, because she is busy?”  
“Well… yes, just as you said.”  
“The point is that Rainbow never told you when she was washing herself. I know that from her mother, because she told me a few days ago that her daughter started doing things in particular order every day. Come with me Yakari, I have to talk with you about something-” said his mother, turning around and walking off. Her son ran to her, and with him in her eyesight, Braid Night continued: “Rainbow woke up today earlier than you. As her mother told me, after waking up, she goes to eat breakfast and then returns to her tipi to wash herself. And by your behavior near her tipi, I can guess you saw something.”  
Yakari was shocked. “How did you know this?” he asked.  
“Mothers know everything.” she replied with a smile on her face. “And from the same source I can think that it was quite a surprise to you, wasn’t it?”  
“Uh… yes, it was.”  
“Well, I am not angry at you, because you didn’t know about her new habits. That’s fully understandable.”  
“Thank you mom!” Yakari exclaimed and hugged his mother. This, however, reminded him of another thing, that he needed to know the answer to. “However, that’s not everything concerning that situation…”  
“Yes? What happened?” Braid Night asked, a little surprised.  
“Uh… how do I say this…” the boy looked around to make sure nobody could hear him. “When I peeked into Rainbow’s tipi and saw what I saw, I felt something in my trousers, that from outside looked like a bulge...”  
Now that truly surprised his mother, who stood in place, looking at her son. She wasn’t however shocked, as she remembered how her brother, who lived in another tribe, started getting his erections at the similar age as Yakari… and she blushed a bit just at the sole thought of this.  
“Did I say something wrong, mom?” Yakari asked after seeing his mother blushing a bit. “I know that I shouldn’t peek, but I didn’t think it would result in this…”  
“No, no, my dear, nothing to worry about, I just remembered something. Come with me.” she replied and entered her tipi. Her son followed.

They sat opposite to each other on the ground, near the fireplace. Braid Night looked at her son and continued her speech.  
“You see, Yakari, there comes a time in our life when boys and girls start looking at each other in much bigger scope than ordinary friendship. If a friendship is maintained throughout many years, it may evolve into love.”  
“Like you with dad?” asked Yakari.  
“Yes, but we fell in love when we were much older. However, it seems that you coincidentally fell in love with Rainbow at the same time as you started growing up. I guess you saw what’s under her dress before?”  
“Yes, but… it was by accident…”  
“Easy, I know that you did not want to see that, and you did not ask Rainbow about that later. And with your bulge…”  
“Is something wrong with it?”  
“No, it’s a normal sign you’re growing up, and that you like someone very much.”  
“So… this bulge was a sign that I liked Rainbow… without her clothes?” Yakari asked, confused.  
“Yes. Your little one does that, because it is ready for its second function,” Braid Night continued, “which is also the way you were born.”  
The boy froze for a moment, looking directly at the entrance to the tipi, then looked back at his mother.  
“How… I was born? I don’t catch that.” he answered. His mother smiled.  
“When man and woman love each other,” she said, “they want to be so close to each other that no one else can. They go to their most private place - tipi is the best possible example of such a place - where they can express their love by hugging, kissing, complimenting each other, but the most beautiful way is making love in their bed. We call that sex.”  
“What happens during… sex?” Yakari asked curiously. His mother smiled internally.  
“To put it in the easiest way: man puts his member into the opening between the woman's legs, and moves it back and forth. Then, they both feel the most beautiful sensation in the world; it’s something that you will have to discover yourself, because words alone cannot tell the magnitude of this feeling.”  
The boy nodded, meaning that he understood what his mother said, and then stood up.  
“Thank you mom. Now I know everything that I should about these emotions and love” he said, and then walked to the door.  
“Wait, Yakari, there’s one more thing” Braid Night said with her voice sounding a little different.  
“Yes, mom? Did something happen?”  
“Remember to make love with the person you trust the most and who shares the same feeling to you. You need to be sure about this, because this is the way that every Sioux came into this world. If you and your lover decide to make love, be ready to take responsibility for what can come afterwards.”  
Yakari stood, thinking about something for a second, and then nodded again.  
“Don’t worry mom. I am responsible” he said. His mother smiled in return, and then he walked out of the tipi.

“Are we going to ride today with Rainbow?” Little Thunder asked his friend, who just got on the back of the horse.  
“No. I changed my mind, I need to think about something when we will be riding” replied Yakari. The yellow-white-black mustang jumped above the fence and cantered towards the nearby woods.  
“You know, Little Thunder,” the boy broke the silence after they were deep in the forest and Little Thunder slowed down, “love is a weird feeling.”  
“Oh, so you’ve fallen in love with Rainbow?” the horse replied.  
“How did you know?” Yakari asked surprised.  
“Well, wasn’t it obvious that two best friends, who are having adventures almost every single day, will be in love? You are almost inseparable.”  
“Come on, with that logic you can say that Buffalo Seed is in love with me.”  
“But is Buffalo Seed a girl and do you walk or ride together? No, you and him are just friends who help each other. Rainbow, on the other hoof…”  
“Hoof? You mean hand?”  
“...hand, is much closer to you than Buffalo Seed. Don’t you remember how she was desperate to find you after you lost memory in the river?”  
“Yes… I also remember that I regained my memory after I remembered her…”  
“Or when she was picking cherries and crows attacked her, then you came to her help?”  
“Yes, I remember that very well.”  
“Or when a storm caught her in the mountains, and she was there alone, and you were insisting on finding and helping her?”  
“That was… pretty nice adventure.”  
“I saw her big smile when you took her into your arms.”  
“What? She was smiling then?”  
Little Thunder laughed a bit.  
“Back then, I thought that she doesn’t want to get off you and wants you to carry her like this all the way back to the village.”  
Yakari froze, caught by surprise with these words.  
“This is a joke, right?” he asked after a while.  
“Why could I joke about someone you are in love with?” asked Little Thunder. “If you love her, why wouldn’t you tell that to her?”  
“Because… I think I am not ready to take this responsibility of love.”  
“What ‘responsibility of love’? What are you…” the mustang asked surprised, then the obvious answer came to his mind. “So you think she’s gonna ask you…”  
“Yeah. And my mom told me that I must be responsible for the possible result of this.”  
“Yakari, you know that I don’t get human customs very well despite living with you, but I’ll tell you one thing: just do what your heart tells you. If your heart knows you’re ready, then you just need to talk with her.”  
The boy thought for a little bit, staring blankly in front of him.  
“You’re right, Little Thunder” he replied suddenly.  
“About what?” the mustang replied.  
“About me, and Rainbow, and my heart. You’re the best friend in the world.”  
“It’s just what friends do. Especially on such a beautiful day!”

The evening eventually came and the village was almost empty, with everyone in their tipis. The only sound was the music of crickets in the nearby grass.  
Suddenly, some tipi’s door opened, someone walked out, looked around, then closed the door and walked through the village, around every tipi, checking if everybody had already fallen asleep. Finally, the person walked directly to the one certain tipi, and…  
“Good evening Yakari” said Braid Night suddenly, standing behind her son. He jumped, froze for a second, and then turned around.  
“Um… hey mom!”  
“I understand that you have thought about what I said today, haven’t you?”  
“Y-yes, yes I have. I thought all day about it.”  
“So, do you really love Rainbow?”  
The boy flushed a bit.  
“Yes, I do.”  
Braid Night smiled, then put her hand on her son’s arm.  
“Then you really have thought about it. I am proud of you, and I hope your heart did not misguide you. Good luck and good night, Yakari” she said.  
“Good night mom!” her son replied, and his mother walked away.  
He turned around, gathered himself inside, took a deep breath, and knocked at the tipi’s door. After a while, he heard light steps inside and the door opened.  
“Hey Yakari, what are you doing here?” asked Rainbow, visibly surprised.  
“H-hey Rainbow, can I get in? I have something to tell you” replied Yakari.  
“Of course, I can’t see why” she said, moving to the side, so that he could come in, then closed the door. The fire in the fireplace was crackling, and the interior of tipi was full of light.  
“I just can’t understand why you’re coming to me at such a time of day” the girl continued. “Couldn’t this wait until the morning?”  
Yakari once again took a deep breath. Maybe outside he was alright, but inside he was shaking.  
“Rainbow, I have been thinking about this all day, and I cannot wait with this until tomorrow. I wanted to ask you, how much do you like me?”  
“How much…? I think that I like you very much…”  
“Like a friend?”  
“I would say like a best friend.”  
“Because, you know…” the boy once again gathered all the courage he got inside him, “I like you much more than a best friend.”  
Rainbow looked a bit surprised, but after a short second came back into the real world.  
“You know, Yakari, I expected something like this from you.” she replied.  
“But you said…”  
“I was just testing your reaction. I like you more than just a best friend too.”  
“Really?” Yakari smiled.  
“Yes. I think that means I… love you?” Rainbow blushed.  
“I love you too,” the boy replied.  
The two started to get closer and closer, bit by bit, and when their bodies met, their faces continued to come closer to each other, with their mouths meeting in their first kiss. Instinctively, they wrapped their arms around each other, hugging themselves. After a few minutes, their lips separated.  
“I… I didn’t suspect…” Yakari said, quite shocked.  
“I didn’t suspect either that kissing someone you love can be so wonderful” Rainbow replied.  
“And I have the feeling that tells me not to let you go…”  
The girl sank herself into the boy's shirt, hugging him strongly, then broke the hug, took a step back, holding him by her hands.  
“You know, when I asked my mother about loving someone else,” said Rainbow, “she told me that she can help me think about things I don’t understand, but eventually I must take the decision, because these are my feelings. Now I know that I can ask you about something.”  
“What do you mean?” Yakari asked. The girl took him to her bed, and they sat on it.  
“Couple of seasons ago, I was surprised to see red spots in my bed when I woke up. My mom told me that it’s the sign that I’m becoming a woman, and that I must be ready to take responsibility because of what happens when two people love each other so much.”  
“Yes, my mother told me that too today.”  
“Today? Why today?”  
“Because…” Yakari blushed like a hundred suns, “I… I…”  
“You what?”  
“I saw you naked by accident today.” and he quickly looked at the other side of the tipi, trying to avoid the girl’s sight. She froze, shocked to hear these news, but then smiled.  
“I guess you saw my puss already?” she asked, almost giggling. “Like, every time you were below me, you could see what’s under my clothes!”  
“Yes… I did.” he replied, still trying to look away and hide the blush.  
“Oh, come on Yakari, I’m not angry at you. Look at me.”  
The boy once again took a deep breath and looked at the girl.  
“Listen, I need to know if you are willing to accept the responsibility,” said Rainbow, “because according to the position of the moon, I am…”  
“I am ready to take the responsibility.” Yakari replied, breaking into Rainbow’s sentence.  
“No joke?”  
“I am as serious as a Sioux can be.”  
“Okay then…” Rainbow exhaled, then moved to the side a bit, but was stopped by Yakari.  
“You have only one piece of clothing, it would not be fair,” he said, and took off his bandana and feather, followed by his orange shirt, revealing his bare chest. Rainbow blushed a little.  
“Buffalo cannot compare his chest with yours,” she said. The boy smiled in return and took off his red trousers and orange moccasins, leaving only his waistband.  
“Now we both have one piece of clothing,” he said happily, “and you can take off your dress.”  
Rainbow nodded, stood up, and slowly took off her dress in a way that Yakari never saw, heard or thought of; in just a few seconds, she was standing in front of him, naked.  
And he did not move, did not say anything, nor make a sound. He was sitting there, like he was just taken off-guard, looking with his wide open eyes at his girlfriend, like he would eat every inch of what he was seeing.  
“Do you like what you see?” she asked after a few moments of silence. He blinked a few times, and slowly opened his mouth.  
“I never saw anything nor thought that something can be so beautiful like you, Rainbow” said Yakari, still trying to process what he was seeing. She blushed, then sat next to him.  
“I think that it’s your turn” she said, laying her hand on his arm. He immediately returned to the real world and closed his eyes to gather his mind.  
“ _It was all just a dream, I am in my bed, it’s midnight, and I had a weird dream about Rainbow, _” he thought, and then opened his eyes.  
“ _Oh no, I’m daydreaming. I need to ask my mother for help once I get up, _” he thought once again.  
“If you’re thinking that it’s a dream - no, it’s not,” said Rainbow, and kissed Yakari in the cheek. That immediately gave him assurance that he really is with her, here and now.  
“S-sorry. I can’t believe what is happening,” he laughed a bit nervously.  
“No worries. I understand, it’s my first time that I am so close to someone else too,” she replied.  
The boy then slowly took off his waistband, revealing his erect member, and looked at the girl.  
“So… what now?” asked Yakari.  
In response, Rainbow got onto the bed, crawled up a bit, and laid down, presenting herself to Yakari.  
“I think you know what to do now,” she said quietly, and with a smile.  
Suddenly, he felt something, that he didn’t feel before. Some unknown urge to be close to her, but so close that no one else could be. He got onto the bed, came closer to Rainbow and kissed her strongly. She felt that he won’t let her go that easily this time, and that the point of no return has been crossed.  
While he was kissing her, he positioned her body so that she was laying with her stomach up, positioned himself on top of her, and took her by her hands. Rainbow instinctively spread her legs a bit, so that Yakari could have more space down there, while also fully revealing her entrance.  
When everything was in its place, Yakari broke the kiss and smiled at Rainbow.  
“Are you ready to do this?” he asked one and final time.  
“Absolutely. I am completely sure that you’re the perfect person to do this with,” she replied, and smiled too, then blushed. “I love you, Yakari.”  
“I love you too, Rainbow,” he answered.  
Then, she felt something slowly entering her and breaking her barrier. It was painful, yes, but not as much as her mother said. Or was it his presence that made it easier? One thing was sure: the pain was quickly gone, and this time she felt his member inside her.  
“It’s… it’s all inside,” Yakari said slowly, his voice shaking.  
“I know, I can feel it,” replied Rainbow, “It’s… I can’t describe how… how… oh, you know.”  
“I know,” he answered, lowered his head and kissed her slowly. Then, with his hands holding hers, he started slowly moving his member, in and out.  
For them, every move was like an experience in heaven. With their eyes closed shut, they only felt their lips kissing, hands holding together, bodies pinned to each other, and his member moving slowly inside her. There were no Sioux, no village, no tipis, no forests, no Mother Earth, just the two of them, together, entangled in their love.  
Yakari, now driven by the instinct he had inherited from his ancestors, was slowly increasing the tempo of moving in and out of his girlfriend; meanwhile, Rainbow was slowly driving into the realm of pleasure, feeling her insides calling for more and more; if it wasn’t for the kiss, she would have moaned a few times already, but now she was accumulating that inside herself.  
Eventually, they broke their kiss, and she moaned lingeringly.  
“Oh my… oh my…” she whispered every time he put his member inside her. “Don’t stop, it’s… it’s beautiful… I have only one thing… to ask...”  
“What is it?” he asked, not stopping.  
“Faster… please, faster, Yakari…”  
In reply, Rainbow felt how his member began moving at an even faster pace than she expected; however, this did not fulfill her desires, as her body still wanted more and more, just as women in her family before her.____

____A few minutes passed during which the tipi was already filled with the scent of two wet bodies, when Yakari, already moving at very fast speed, felt that something down there inside of him had started to accumulate incredibly fast.  
“Rainbow…” he said in a shaky voice.  
“Yes, Yakari?” she replied.  
“I… There’s something… concentrating…”  
“This… this must be this…”  
“The most beautiful… sensation in the world?”  
“You… yes, exactly…”  
They looked deep into each other’s eyes.  
“Let’s feel this sensation,” they both said at the same time.  
They clasped their hands, once again looked at each other’s faces and smiled. Then, Yakari made the last push, and emptied his load into Rainbow, crying out her name uncontrollably. When Rainbow felt the first drops of Yakari’s sperm inside her, it was the last thing needed for her to come; she instantly cried out his name and continued to whisper it every time she felt another shot of his load arriving inside her.  
Just as Yakari finished, he collapsed on top of Rainbow, extremely tired; they both tried to catch their breath after what they just experienced._ _ _ _

____“Wow… it was…” said Yakari, after he finally could breath somewhat normally.  
“That really was an unique experience,” added Rainbow. “It seems that our parents were right, this is the experience we have to share only with the person we truly love.”  
“I can’t believe we’ve done this. I feel like… it just was an ordinary morning and I wanted to take you on a ride into a special place, I wanted it to be a surprise…” just as Yakari said these words, he realized what he just did. “Oh no, sorry, I spoiled it…”  
“Don’t worry,” replied Rainbow, “you surprised me even more with what you just did. You truly are the most reliable Sioux I’ve ever met. I’m never gonna give you up, or let you down. I love you, Yakari.”  
“I love you too, Rainbow.” he answered, and they once again sank into a tender kiss._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____The night passed and the first rays of sun lit the tipis in the village, when someone knocked on the door of Rainbow’s tipi. Yakari, who was under the blanket behind Rainbow with his hand put around her chest, slowly opened his eyes. Rainbow was still sleeping; someone knocked once again. He slowly got up, put his waistband on, and walked to the door.  
“Who’s there?” he asked quite quietly.  
“Yakari? What are you doing in Rainbow’s tipi?” The person on the other side replied, probably taken from surprise, judging by the tone.  
The boy opened the door and it turned out that it was Buffalo Seed who was knocking on the door.  
“What is it, Buffalo?” Yakari asked, dazzled by the sunlight. While he got no reply at first, Buffalo’s face was priceless - to tell that it was ‘a mix of shock, disbelief and I-have-several-questions’ was an understatement.  
“What… the heck…” he drawled finally, “What… the heck…”  
“You never saw me only in my waistband? Is this really so new and shocking to you?”  
“What… are you… doing… in Rainbow’s tipi?” Buffalo Seed finally asked. Yakari leaned against the thick wall of the tipi at the entrance.  
“Well… how to tell you easily…” he answered, “Me and Rainbow are in love, and that’s all I guess.”  
“You two are in love?” Buffalo repeated slowly.  
“Yes.”  
The silence that fell after the confirmation was broken by Buffalo Seed after a few long seconds.  
“I really need to find a girlfriend,” he said, still shocked. Yakari put a hand on his arm.  
“Don’t worry, love will eventually find its way. Even in the case of a future great warrior, like you, it’s entirely possible.” he said, smiling.  
“Yeah… you’re right.” Buffalo answered, smiling too. “But can I ask you about…”  
“One question.” Yakari quickly cut the question in half. “Remember, these are private things we’re talking about.”  
“Right, sorry. So, I guess you both…”  
“What did I say?”  
“Sorry again… I wanted to ask if you finished…”  
“Yes, I did, but don’t tell anyone, please.”  
“Don’t worry, you have my warrior word on this. So you know what responsibility comes with this?”  
“Yes, I know, we both agreed on this and accepted the responsibility.”  
“So, this is the question I wanted to ask you for some time, actually...” Buffalo Seed seemed to shiver from excitement.  
“What is it?” Yakari asked, quite astonished.  
“Wouldn’t you mind me being the uncle of your kid? You know, so that someone can teach him how to be a good warrior.” Buffalo grinned so widely, that an eventual bystander could be very, very uncomfortable with it.  
“What do you mean by ‘the uncle-’” Yakari began his sentence, but stopped in the middle of it, slowly realizing what ‘the responsibility’ really meant, his face changing bit by bit.  
“What happened, Yakari?” Buffalo asked, a bit worried.  
“‘The responsibility’ didn’t only mean responsibility for the loved one, did it?” the boy replied with a question, his face still processing what happened.  
“Um, yes, it also means you’re ready to be a parent.”  
Then, Yakari finally understood._ _ _ _

____“ _Oh no. _”___ _ _ _


End file.
